Together Forever
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Unsettlingverse. Sequel to Anything For You. Kol and Jeremy are settled and living in Atlanta but the arrival of a mysterious stranger back in Mystic Falls triggers events that make it very hard for them to live together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is a sequel, it follows on from Anything For You. All the same warnings apply- swearing, violence, slash, incest- you know, all the good stuff. Since I wrote Unsettling and Anything For You I've watched Season 4. As this verse is AU from the end of Season 3 I've used a lot of the lore from Season 4 but only very vague plot points. Enjoy!**

The atmosphere is electric, it's Jeremy's first game in the majors tonight. All the gang have come from Mystic Falls to watch.

"This is great," Rebekah says enthusiastically through a mouthful of hotdog.

"Sure is," agrees Stefan, who is sporting a backwards baseball cap. It just goes to show how into this Stefan is, his hair's totally gonna be flat when that cap comes off. Kol himself is wearing a cap signed by none other than the Braves new hitter, Jeremy Gilbert, and a jersey. Someone asked him about his hat on the way in and when he'd said it was Jeremy's signature they'd just given him a blank look. Well, they'd see. Elijah's wearing a jersey too, and he's got himself a giant foam finger. Even Nick is wearing a jersey _and_ a cap, it's so cool that everyone is getting involved. Elena's gone all out, she is covered from head to toe in red, white and blue. She's even painted her nails and is wearing face paint, and she's roped Damon into wearing face paint too.

"Where are Matt and Caroline?" Kol asks Elena.

"They'll be here soon," she tells him. "Matt still hasn't got a daylight ring, so they're just waiting till dark." Ah yes, it was the only downside to killing Bonnie; daylight rings aren't so easy to come by anymore. "Oh my God! This is so exciting," Elena all but squeals with delight. Kol gives her a grin, it is exciting. It something he's wanted for Jeremy, a chance to make his mark on the world.

The players run onto the field and a cheer comes from the crowd. They all join in, Elena, Rebekah and Elijah are the most enthusiastic in outwardly showing their support. The girls cheer loudly and Elijah waves his foam finger about. It's an amusing spectacle to see a thousand year old immortal so excited about a giant foam finger. The smirk on Nick's face says he thinks so too, but there's a fondness in his eyes that says he thinks Elijah's being completely adorable as well.

Jeremy steps up to the plate. Kol has complete confidence in Jeremy's ability. Kol's pitched to Jeremy hundreds of times, not to mention he wouldn't have been drafted straight out of high school if he wasn't good enough to be here. He's been in training camps and played a few games in the minors since last June, he can do this. The pitcher sends a fast ball at him and Jeremy's swing is perfect. He sends the ball into the crowd, and it's a home run. The crowd cheer wildly, themselves included. They've all just witnessed a star in the making.

xxx

It's midway through the fourth innings.

"What'd we miss?" Matt asks before his ass even has a chance to hit the seat.

"Well," Elena begins in adoring-yet-clueless big sister mode, "Jeremy's doing really well, he hit the ball and everything."

"Shoosh Elena," Matt says impatiently, cutting her off. "Let Kol tell me properly." Elena doesn't look too impressed by that but Matt is looking at Kol rather intensely so Kol fills him in. He's not taking sides, it's just basic survival instinct; don't get between a jock and sport.

"These are great seats," Matt comments now that he's got the lowdown on the game and calmed down enough to actually take in his surroundings. "I'll be able to catch a foul ball from here for sure."

"Maybe," Caroline comments.

"There's no maybe about it," Matt tells her. "I don't care if I have to push babies and grandmas out of the way, if that ball comes this way, it's mine," Matt finishes, rubbing his hands together in anticipation and with a maniacal glint in his eye. Caroline shoots Elena a worried look, they've both known Matt since they were kids, so Kol can only assume from the looks on their faces that they believe he means it. In fact none of their group seems to miss how much Matt wants this ball. Kol's attention is drawn back to the field, Jeremy's just stepped up to the plate again. The first pitch gets past him, and the second, but not the third. He hits it hard and it's another home run. Again the crowd go wild and Kol couldn't be happier.

xxx

It's the seventh innings stretch and that means some entertainment. The big screen comes alive with kiss-cam which is a real crowd pleaser. They pick random couples from throughout the audience and eventually the Mystic Falls crew is drawn into the fun. The camera lands on Elena and Damon and they don't hold back. It earns them a cheer from the crowd and that's when Kol notices the look in Rebekah's eye; she won't be outdone by Elena. Rebekah gets to her feet and pulls Stefan up too and they make a real show of it. The crowd around them cheer louder, something the camera operators don't fail to notice and they frame the shot so both couples are on the screen. Embarrassingly Kol can see himself on the screen sitting with Nick and Elijah in between the kissing couples.

It's then that Nick gives Elijah an evil grin which Elijah answers with a knowing look and a devilish smirk of his own. No, they wouldn't...yes, they would. It's mortifying and Kol buries his face in his hands. Luckily the camera operators have the presence of mind to cut to another shot pretty quick. The saving grace is that no one knows they are in anyway associated with Jeremy.

xxx

The ball sails towards them and Matt's out of his seat ready. As the ball comes closer it's clear it's heading a few seats to the left of Matt. Desperately he pushes past Caroline, Elena and Damon, just like he said he would. His determination is clear on his face and the people around them cheer, some of them standing in the hope they'll be the one to catch it, but the ball heads straight towards Nick. In the moment before it reaches him he throws a challenging look at Matt. Matt considers his options for a split second and then the determined look slides from his face and is replaced by one of reluctant acceptance and maybe a touch of fearfulness too. Nick reaches up and plucks the ball from the air with a satisfied smirk.

"Nice catch!" Stefan declares, slapping his best mate on the back to congratulate him.

"I rather thought so," Nick says with a smile and then tosses the ball to Matt, "did you want this?" Matt catches the ball and looks at Nick who has a challenging look in his eyes. It's clear from the look on Matt's face that he's not sure how to play this. In the end he shrugs and says, "sure, thanks."

The Braves have this won, but Jeremy's got one more chance at the plate. The pressures off, they can't lose now and Jeremy's proved he's good enough to be here. The pitcher sends a nasty splitter at Jeremy and he misses it. The next pitch is a curve ball that Jeremy doesn't fail to hit. He sends it flying for his third home run of the game.

xxx

As they leave Kol feels something tug on his sleeve, he looks down to see a child.

"Hey Mister, who signed your hat?" Kol is not accustomed to dealing with children at all and he looks at Rebekah for support, but she just gives him a smile. It's an amused smile that says she's interested to see how Kol will handle this, but there's an affectionate warmth there too.

"Jeremy Gilbert," Kol tells the boy whose eyes grow wide with excitement. The child turns to where another boy is standing and calls to him.

"Hey! It's _Jeremy Gilbert's _autograph!" The second child starts towards them as the first child turns back to Kol, "can I see it?"

"Umm, ok..." Kol says, taking his hat off and handing it to the kid. The kids huddle together examining the hat and talking in excited whispers. Surprisingly Kol kind of likes them and he realises it's because these are Jeremy's _fans_.

"Thanks," the kid says, offering the hat back to Kol.

"Keep it," Kol says, he's pretty sure he'll be able to get another one.

"Really?" the kid asks disbelievingly.

"Really," Kol answers with a smile.

"Thanks!" the kid says and then he runs off. Kol doesn't miss the wistful look on Rebekah's face as she watches the children go.

"That was-" Nick begins but Kol tells him to shut up. They are all looking at him with varying degrees of disbelief or sappiness, which is making Kol very uncomfortable. He's slowly coming to terms with being a, dare he think it, _nicer_ person, but heaven forbid anyone else think of him that way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Minnie May!" Jeremy calls when he opens the door. A tiny, black ball of fluff comes bolting into the room, heading straight for him. He claps his hands together and holds his arms out and the over-excited poodle leaps into them. She wriggles and squirms, attempting to lick his face, which makes Jeremy laugh.

"I missed you too," Jeremy says happily, releasing the little monster who runs around him in circles, jumping up and down with excitement. The rest of them follow Jeremy inside, the poodle stopping to eye them suspiciously.

"Come to Aunty Elena," Elena coos to the poodle, scooping her up and cradling her like a baby. The poodle doesn't enjoy it but she does tolerate it. If Kol tried to do that she'd bite his face off. In a fit of madness, Kol bought the wretched creature to keep him company while Jeremy wasn't here, but their evil personalities just seemed to clash. Jeremy insisted that a poodle couldn't be evil but Kol begged to differ. He'd seen her eyes flash red. And there was definite intent in the way she baited him all the time. Things like taking his socks and just staring at him until he snapped and chased her and then she'd bite him when he tried to take the sock back, as though she didn't want him to chase her in the first place, which clearly she did. See, pure evil.

"I still can't believe it," Matt says appreciatively to Jeremy, "three home runs..." and then he parks himself on the couch and turns the TV on.

"Yeah, you were amazing Jere," Elena says before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Elena," he tells her, but his tone says so much more than his words. Kol knows what this means to them, it's a life being lived and that's something Elena has lost, so it's up to Jere to do it for both of them. Jeremy drifts into the kitchen, going about the human things he does. Drinking just plain water because that will satisfy his thirst, simply opening a cupboard to find a snack and not wishing it was blood. Kol doesn't envy him, it's just a reminder that in a lot of ways they are so very different.

"You did it Jere," Kol tells him with pride, "made it to the top."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Jeremy says.

"With your talent? Not really..." Kol says, earning him a grin from Jeremy.

"Hey Jere, check this out! You're on ESPN," comes Matt's voice from the living room. Jeremy shoots Kol an excited look and runs into the living room to watch. Kol follows him, interested to hear what they have to say. Caroline, Elena and Damon gather around too. Nick, Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan went out to feed, or back to their hotel, or something, so it's just the six of them here.

"...hit an incredible three home runs in his debut game for the Atlanta Braves," the reporter reports. They show some awesome footage of Jeremy's hits and finish with the statement that "Gilbert's the most exciting young player to debut this season and is certainly one to keep an eye on." Kol can't disagree with that.

"Way to go Jere!" Matt says holding up a hand to high five Jeremy, which Jeremy happily complies with. Looking around the room Kol appreciates how perfect this moment is; they are all happy and exactly where they want to be. Their smiling faces are how Kol knows the creeping unease he feels taking hold of him is completely irrational. What could he possibly have to fear?

xxx

"Wasn't Kol cute with those kids today?" Rebekah says to Stefan, lying next to him in their hotel room. Rebekah's never seen Kol act like he does now, finding Jeremy really was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"He was definitely...something..." Stefan answers with a smile.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like? To have children I mean," Rebekah asks. Because she does, it's something she thinks about every day. It's such a precious gift that so many humans take for granted.

"I never used to," Stefan says thoughtfully, "but lately I do...because of you. You'd make such a good Mum, I'd love for you to be able to have our kids."

"Stefan..." is all Rebekah can manage to whisper in reply. His answer is the best and worst things mixed into one. But being an eternal optimist she chooses to focus on the part where Stefan loves her enough that he wants her to have his children, not the impossibility of it.

xxx

They finally make it to their bedroom and Kol's glad they are alone at last. As soon as Jeremy closes the door, Kol grabs him around the waist and pulls him close.

"You were brilliant tonight love," Kol says, looking into Jeremy's eyes, and bringing a hand up to rest on Jeremy's lovely face, "absolutely brilliant."

"Yeah, I did alright, didn't I?" Jeremy says, still a little disbelieving.

"More than alright," Kol says, sealing his words with a kiss.

"But you know," Jeremy says, when they break apart, "I'd never have made it here without you." It's a nice thought and Kol wonders if it's true. Jeremy's success on the baseball field isn't what Kol finds hard to believe, it's that they are here at all, making a life together, he never thought he'd have anything like this, mostly because he never thought he'd want it. But being here like this with Jere, Kol knows he's exactly where he wants to be. He grabs the bottom of Jeremy's shirt and pulls it off. He runs his hands over the familiar skin, remembering as always to be careful and not get carried away. He kisses Jeremy's mouth and pushes him back onto the bed and they both get down to the business of getting naked. It doesn't take long for their clothes to disappear and Kol climbs on top of Jeremy, desperate to feel and taste as much of his love as he can. He kisses Jeremy's neck, careful not to break the skin, and slides his hands over Jeremy's body, careful not to crush him. Beneath him Jeremy writhes and moans with pleasure, it's exciting. It's Jeremy, Kol reminds himself, it's always Jeremy. Kol pulls back and looks into Jeremy's eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jeremy says, reaching up and resting his hand on Kol's face. Kol holds Jeremy's gaze and watches as the adoration in them changes to something more playful. "Now show me," Jeremy smirks, pulling Kol down and kissing him hungrily on the mouth. Kol responds to Jeremy's eagerness, pushing him into the mattress and returning his kiss fiercely.

"Ease up," Jeremy says, pushing Kol back a little. "I gotta be able to play next week," Jeremy tells him, making light of the danger. Damn, Kol had been doing so well. It took a lot of work for them to be able to do this and Kol's been so good lately. He rolls off Jeremy, and lies still beside him, letting the heat between them simmer down. Kol throws his arm over his face and thinks about other things, sweet moments away from the bedroom. Jeremy's sensible enough to give him a moment. Kol thinks of how excited Jeremy was the first time he turned the key in the front door of _their_ house, of Jeremy's smile when he signed his first autograph on a cap for Kol... Kol feels Jeremy's hand wrap around his arm and pull it away from his face.

"I'm gonna need you to sign another cap for me," Kol says before Jeremy tries to pick this up where they left off. Jeremy takes the hint and settles for wrapping his arm around Kol and snuggling in close.

"You lost the other one? You're so careless sometimes..." Kol doesn't correct Jeremy, he just wraps his arms around him, holding him close. Better to be thought of as careless than sentimental, after all, he does have a reputation to uphold.


End file.
